Corruption
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Devil Survivor Sometimes, you love someone enough to kill them. You love them enough to corrupt them. NaoyaxProtagonist


Corruption

Warning: This fic is a few… weeks… before the start of the game. This is NaoyaxMC-kun… Spoilers if you do not know Gigolo's real identity and this fic do not portray Megaten's Law God in a very positive light… then again… Megaten's Law God was never portrayed in a very positive light as far as I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaten franchise… especially Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. They all belong to Atlus. –sniffs-

Author's Rants: I fell in love with Shin Megami Tensei when Nocturne appeared for the PS2 (back then, I didn't know that it was made by the same guys who made Persona 2, the RPG I loved since I was a kid, for the PS1) but never got to writing a fanfic until now. I went for SMT: DS because I really love Naoya (even if I feel that I made him a bit too OOC in this fic). Oh, for those who are curious, I name my MC-kun 'Yagami Souji', 'God of Darkness, The One who will Rule over all'. But for this fic, I just called him: 'the boy'.

Corruption

"_This is your cousin, Naoya. He will be staying with us from now on."_

_Big blue innocent eyes looked at Naoya filled with curiosity. Naoya stared back at the little boy. He noticed how the boy, his cousin, was hugging a big cat plushie tightly. Naoya smirked sardonically as he realized that the boy was frightened of him…_

_Then… _

"_Big Brother, let's play." _

_A soft warm small hand took his hand, gently beckoning him inside. _

_Brother…_

Naoya opened his eyes as he heard a ringing near him. Pushing a few books aside, Naoya managed to find his phone, "Hello?"

"Lord Naoya?" Naoya heard a female voice on the other hand, "We have located the woman. Lord Azuma wishes to see you immediately."

Naoya sighed and got up, realizing he slept on the living room again. Naoya grabbed his customized yukata and placed it on his shoulder. As he opened his front door, he replied to the woman on the phone, "I'll be rig-"

Naoya stopped when he saw a young teenage boy with blue hair and those blue eyes Naoya could never forget standing outside his apartment. The boy raised his hand in greeting and said in an almost embarrassed voice, "H-Hey…"

Naoya stared at the boy for a minute before he saw the small duffel bag on the boy's hand. Naoya smirked and turned towards his phone once more, "Actually… Tell Azuma that I will not be coming…"

"But Lord Naoya -"

"Something important came up. Good bye." Naoya said coolly before he closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. Crossing his arms, Naoya smirked and said, "Now, what do we have here? I seem to notice a lost cat…"

The boy blushed and looked at the floor. Naoya's smirk grew and he continued, "Maybe a run-away cat would be more appropriate?"

"Nyao…" The boy answered softly, making Naoya chuckle in amusement. Naoya patted the boy's head before going to the side.

"Come in." Naoya beckoned the boy inside. The boy immediately went inside, taking off his shoes and walking straight to the living room, knowing the apartment like the back of his hand. Naoya closed the door and locked it, turning his phone off before following the boy. When he got to the living room, the boy was already putting the stacks of paper in one corner, organizing it in a way that the two of them would be the only ones to know where everything was.

"How about getting a maid, Naoya?" The boy asked without looking at Naoya.

_Naoya…_

Naoya felt a sudden thug from his heart. Now he called him Naoya…

It felt distant… somehow…

"I don't want a maid. She'll only make things in order and then I won't be able to find anything." Naoya replied, sitting on the same spot that he slept on. The boy chuckled and looked at what he was holding.

"You're trying to homebrew a COMP?" The boy asked, turning to Naoya with curious-filled eyes. Naoya almost took the paper out of the boy's hand. The boy didn't need to know that…

"It is quite predictable that you would ask about me, little brother." Naoya maintained his composure and began to tease the boy, "They say that people try their best to avoid the worst topic for them by stroking another's ego."

The boy's eyes widened for a moment before they looked at the floor once more, blushing. Naoya chuckled once more and continued to tease, "You have such a cute expression, little brother. Then again, you always have been cute."

"H-Hey! Stop saying that!" The boy whined, rushing towards Naoya's side in a heartbeat. Naoya anticipated what could have been an attempt to tackle him to the ground and placed one hand on the boy's forehead. The boy, being smaller than Naoya, was unable to even just grasp Naoya's yukata and began focusing his attention on taking Naoya's grip on his forehead off.

Naoya chuckled once more and smirked, "Too predictable, little brother."

Realizing that the grip cannot be taken off, the boy stopped resisting and stared at Naoya's eyes, "You really like teasing me, don't you?"

"Of course." Naoya replied immediately, softening his grip on the boy's forehead. It was soft enough that the boy could have already broken away from it but the boy just maintained his current position. Naoya couldn't help but smirk once more. The boy was like an open book to Naoya, although he had heard from Atsuro how a lot of the boy's friends can't seem to quite get him. Although… there had been times that even Naoya could not predict what the boy would do. It was rare but it does happen.

"Mom and… I… got into a huge fight…" The boy informed Naoya, looking at the floor once more.

Naoya noticed the hesitation in his voice and he realized that the boy was hiding something. Nonetheless, Naoya asked, "And why?"

"I… There's supposed to be a… well… a computer programming convention in Osaka for two days. Atsuro said I can come with him. But mom said no and she said that I was… only looking for a way out…" The boy explained, leaning unto Naoya's hold on his forehead.

"That's why… I packed some stuffs and left." The boy concluded his story, eyes traveling back to Naoya slowly as if he was shy… or afraid…

Naoya calmly commented, "I don't remember you being interested in programming…"

The boy's eyes widened for a moment before they looked at the floor once more, "Well… I…"

Naoya smirked again as he sensed the hesitation once more, this time more evident. Knowing that he was on the right track, Naoya continued, "And if that story was true, you would be with Atsuro now in Osaka and not with me."

Naoya placed his hands on his lap and teased, "Try again, little brother."

The boy pouted at those words. Sighing, the boy stood and walked towards Naoya. He sat next to Naoya before replying, "… Mom and Dad are fighting again."

"Ah. I see." Naoya nodded in understanding, "Were they that loud again?"

The boy nodded and Naoya placed a comforting hand on the boy's head, gently caressing his hair. The boy closed his eyes, "I… I needed to get away. I was thinking of going to Atsuro's but… well…"

"You didn't want to get him involved." Naoya continued for him, earning a quiet nod from the boy.

The boy looked at Naoya and whispered, "I thought… Naoya would know… Naoya would help…"

"And what would you like me do?" Naoya asked. The boy looked uncertain and stared at Naoya as if he just realized it at that very moment.

"I… I don't know…" Naoya stared at the boy in silence. The boy's blue eyes tell him that he had not thought it through, "The first thing that came into my mind was going to Aoyama as soon as I can. When I was at the train, I thought that going to Atsuro's would have been a better choice since I didn't want to impose myself to you… But… before I knew it, I already told myself that Atsuro won't be able to help… That..."

The boy looked at the floor once more, "Naoya would know what to do…"

Honest truth.

The boy believes in him. The boy sought his help first because he believes in him.

He trusts him…

He needs him…

Naoya realized that his hand had stopped caressing the boy's hair and was simply there, as if waiting for something. Naoya took his hand away and sighed, causing the boy to look at him with fear in his eyes. The boy asked in a whispery voice, "Are you… mad?"

Naoya looked back at the boy before smirking once more. Naoya patted his lap briefly and the boy immediately lay down on the floor, his head resting on Naoya's lap. Naoya began caressing the boy's hair as if he was petting a cat. It had been a habit that had developed when they were young as Naoya would rarely have time to play with the boy. The cat-like gesture was one of the little habits that they develop to be near each other. Naoya smiled at the boy, "I'm not mad. I'm actually quite happy that you went to me first, little brother."

The boy replied with a smile and closed his eyes, letting Naoya's petting lure him to sleep. Naoya heard the boy whisper before he fell asleep, "… of course… Naoya is… my big brother…"

Naoya stopped when he heard that word but the boy was already fast asleep. He probably ran away in the middle of the night and waited for the train just to get to Aoyama. Naoya smiled and continued to caress his hair.

_When Naoya was in middle school, he didn't have anyone he could consider his friend. He was alone most of the time and he liked it. Trying to explain to people things bored him. But everyday, after school, Naoya would smile much to the surprise of his classmates when he sees a lone elementary student leaning on their school gate, looking at the entrance. Once Naoya was at his line of vision, the boy's face will always erupt to a smile and would instinctively grab Naoya's hand._

"_Big brother! Let's go home together!"_

Big brother…

Naoya turned his phone on and immediately saw the dozens missed calls Azuma has sent him. Not paying attention to any of them, Naoya created a message and sent it to a number which he had memorized but never entered in his contacts. Turning the phone off once more, Naoya returned his attention back at the boy sleeping on his lap. Seeing the peaceful face of the boy, Naoya cannot help but feel the wish to go to sleep as well. Stifling a yawn, Naoya gently lifted the boy's head from his lap and lay down next to the boy. He rested the boy's head on his arm and the boy instinctively reached out to him, placing his hands on Naoya's chest and clutching unto his shirt. Naoya covered them with his yukata before placing his free hand on the boy's back, pushing the boy to come closer to him. The boy turned his head to the side as if listening to Naoya's heartbeat and Naoya closed his eyes as sleep began to conquer him as well.

"_Abel will save us from Him." He remembered his father say to him. Watch out for your little brother. Make sure to protect your little brother. Take care of your little brother. Little brother, little brother, little brother-_

_There were times that Cain could not take his father's and his mother's words and wish something would befall Abel. But then, all of it would immediately disappear once Abel calls him with a soft, trusting, "Brother…"_

_Everything had been fine… before that day…_

_Cain and Abel were both preparing for their sacrifice and Cain noticed Abel looking at the berries he was placing on his woven tray. Abel looked up and blushed before returning to gathering his herd. Cain chuckled and took a few berries out of the tray. He placed them in an animal hide and thought of giving it to Abel later. _

_That was a mistake for his part._

_His sacrifice was rejected by Him but Abel's was accepted. Cain had been surprised and… felt betrayed. His sacrifice was not even looked at and Abel… sweet precious innocent Abel… once more showed that he was loved by Him. Their father and their mother were delighted by Abel… but they could not look at Cain. Cain… whose sacrifice had been rejected…_

_For once in his life, Cain had the desire to slay his brother._

_Frightened by his own thought, Cain fled to the fields, stopping at the entrance of Eden. Cherubim had been stationed there but they do not show themselves until one comes closer. The one time Cain and Abel had tried to enter was when they were but small children, playing and satisfying their curiosity. The angels had warned them that there will be no second time. _

_And now, Cain was simply staring at the entrance, contemplating… trying to calm himself. That's when he appeared. _

_A blinding light surrounded him as he came to Cain and, once the light had died, Cain was standing next to a beautiful man with long wavy blond hair and dressed only on a white strip of clothing. _

"_Cain… son of Adam…" The man greeted Cain, smiling at him angelically, "Why is thy heart broken and thy soul wavering?"_

"_Who are you?" Cain asked._

"_I am thy true father, Cain… as I am Abel's true father." The man replied._

"_That cannot be. My father is Adam."_

_The man chuckled and, for Cain, it sounded like chiming of bells… a very sweet sound. The man looked at Cain and said instead, "Cain… I heard the cries of thy heart and thy soul thus I have come to thy aid. What pains thy?"_

"_I… It's…" Cain looked away, unable to form his discord to words. The man smiled._

"_Is it Him, the one that thy mother and thy father revere as God?" Cain continued to keep silent, which made the man's smile grow, "Or perhaps it is Abel… sweet innocent blessed Abel…"_

"_This has nothing to do with Abel!" Cain shouted, feeling a sudden burst of rage as he heard the teasing, almost implicating, voice the man had used for his brother. The man chuckled softly before returning to smiling._

"_Thy voice says what thy words doest not. Cain, Abel is thy source. Blessed by Him, loved by Him, Abel is special." The man walked behind Cain and whispered on his ear, "Although thou are the first, thy brother was given a special gift."_

"_A special gift?" _

"_A gift that should not belong to your race… a gift…" The man whispered to Cain's ear, sending shivers down Cain's spine, "… that belongs to the demons."_

_Cain's eyes widened and he turned around to face the man, "The demons?!"_

_The man nodded, a small smile playing upon his lips, "He has plans for thy brother. If thy brother continues as he is, his dormant power shall awaken and he shall be pulled to the war of the demons."_

"_More than a hundred years from now, a tower shall be built that shall climb the heavens. He shall not be happy and shall smite it down, punishing thy descendants and thy brother's descendants by destroying their common tongue. In arrogance, the tower shall be crowned the Tower of Babel, named after His adversary." The man explained, even if he knew Cain will not be able to comprehend it. Cain would only be able to fully understand it once he has witnessed the destruction of the tower with his own two eyes. But still, the man continued, "But He was not able to destroy Babel, not fully. That's why… thy brother is loved by Him."_

"_What do you mean-"_

"_Abel can participate in the war of the demons for the Throne of Bel, for he holds the title Bel in his name. The one to receive the throne of Bel shall receive the power of Babel and what better plan can one use to destroy an enemy than by making the enemy His loyal servant?"_

"_Abel… fighting with demons?" _

"_Cain…" The man touched his cheeks, forcing him to look at him, "Sacrificing the blood of one of his charges is only the beginning. He wants blood. He wants Abel to offer Him the blood of the other Bels, to offer Him power. Cain, reliable protective older brother, can thou withstand it? Can thou simply look away as thy precious brother drench his hands in blood… in demon blood? Can thou let thy innocent sweet brother slip from thy grasp because of Him?"_

"_I… I-"_

"_The Abel thou know shall be destroyed after this whole ordeal. Abel shall be the strongest of all but he shall no longer be the Abel thou knew… thou cared for… thou protected… thou loved…" The man let go of Cain and Cain fell to the ground, trembling. The man looked at Cain with soft eyes, "Thy father and thy mother shall let Abel be destroyed, for His glory, for His grace. What about thou, Cain? Shall thou do the same?"_

"_What can I do?" Cain looked at the man, "How can I save Abel?"_

_The man leaned in and whispered to Cain's ear, "Thou must take thy brother away from Him. Thou… must not let thy precious brother awaken…"_

_With that said, the man was engulfed into a blinding light once more and Cain closed his eyes. When he opened them, the man was no longer there. Silently, Cain just simply sat there until he heard a soft voice called out to him, "Brother?"_

_Abel walked towards him and reached out a hand. Cain looked at his brother, his sweet innocent little brother. Who can He ask this of Abel? Who can He choose Abel, sweet innocent Abel, for such a cruel fate? He was not just. He was not fair. How could He choose such a path for Abel? That's when Cain realized… Cain couldn't do anything for his little brother. He was powerful. Cain was just a man. Cain… cannot save Abel from His hands._

_Cain noticed his eyes were getting blurry and Abel looked concerned. Abel placed his small hand on Cain's cheek, "Brother… why are you crying?"_

_Cain smiled despite his tear drenched face, "It is nothing, Abel. I… I just realized something." _

"_And what would that be?" Abel asked innocently. Cain wiped his tears and smiled once more, showing Abel the berries he had hidden in the animal hide._

"_It is nothing to concern yourself about, little brother. Here." Cain offered the berries to Abel, "I saved them just for you."_

_Abel's eyes widened and he looked at Cain, "B-But… weren't they for Him? Brother, did you-"_

"_It no longer matters, Abel. They are for you." Cain urged him, taking one of the berries and placing it by Abel's lips, "All of it… is for you…"_

_Abel stared at Cain as he opened his mouth, taking the berry to his mouth. Cain's finger lingered on Abel's lips before he let it fall to his side. Abel smiled at Cain, whispering, "They are very sweet, Brother. They're as delicious as I thought. Everything you grow has always been delicious."_

_Cain smiled but his heart ached. There was only one way to save Abel from Him… as the man suggested…_

"_Abel… Let's go out to the field."_

"Naoya…"

"Naoya…"

Naoya groaned as he opened his eyes, growling as something kept poking his cheek. Naoya glared at the man by their heads, crouching while his hand kept poking Naoya even after he was already awake. Naoya slapped the offending hand away and growled, "Loki…"

Loki smirked at Naoya and said softly as to not awaken the sleeping boy next to Naoya, "Aren't you just the sweetest siblings I've ever met? You're sweeter than Hod and Beldr… although, Beldr wasn't really that sweet to Hod anyway."

"Do you have it?" Naoya asked instead, adjusting the yukata to cover the boy better.

"Of course I do." Loki replied, showing Naoya a plastic bag with the words: "Frostie's Electronic Store" written in fonts that suggested winter. Naoya raised an eyebrow.

"Frostie's? Loki… that store mostly has cosplaying materials and cute accessories. Why would you go there?"

"Well… I remembered how Naoya liked saying how cute his little brother was…"

"I do not."

"You do." Loki insisted, "Not verbally but, Naoya, you have brocon written all over you. I mean, you have been since the beginning of time anyway."

"Shut up."

"You hurt my feelings, my dear friend. Here. It's supposedly a limited edition and I had to _persuade _the clerk to give me a discount for it." Loki explained, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Naoya took the plastic bag and fumbled to open it. Naoya raised an eyebrow once more as he saw the box.

"Cat ears?"

"Of course not." Loki looked offended, "Headphones with cat ears wire design… there's a difference, Naoya."

"Please… do tell…" Naoya sardonically commented, checking the box.

"Well, the quality is said to be one of the best. I tried it myself. Put the volume to max and you won't hear anything, I guarantee it."

"… Tell me why I should trust a product that has the seal of approval of a God of Mischief?"

"_Touché_…" Loki smirked once more, "I just thought this would be perfect for you dear little brother. And you do say that he acts like a cat sometimes."

Naoya nodded and placed the box on the floor next to them, sighing, "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no money needed. Just think of it as my gift to the future Overlord." At those words, Naoya glared at Loki and wrapped his arms protectively to the sleeping boy.

"He will not take part of such a thing." Naoya hissed.

Loki sighed and smiled, "You're still saying that, Naoya? I thought you would have made peace with it after more than a thousand years of being reborn."

Loki leaned forward and stared at Naoya's determined eyes, "You cannot save him… Cain…"

"Don't call me that."

"Abel is destined to take part. Your sweet little brother… and, at the moment, cousin… is destined to take part."

"It does not have to be him!" Naoya hissed. The boy moaned and they both stopped, staring at the boy. The boy stirred and shook his head but continued to sleep, returning Naoya's embrace with a tight embrace of his own. Naoya returned his eyes to Loki and whispered, "I'll find another one with Abel's essence. It does not have to be him."

"Yeah. Right." Loki sardonically commented, "'Cause the world is just filled with Abel's essence. You know the truth. You're Cain and you can sense those that have your brother's essence inside them, stirring, whispering to you to awaken them. Have you seen anyone else?"

"There's still a chance-"

"Stop doing this to yourself." Loki cut him off, glaring at him, "No matter how much you struggle, you know that the boy sleeping in your arms is your only hope. And, even if you manage to find someone else that has Abel's essence, would that person help you? Would that person be someone you can trust?"

"If he has Abel's essence-"

"He can be deceived by the one you hate the most." Loki reasoned, "And… even if that will not happen, He can deceive the boy you so desperately try to spare from this plan of yours to fighting you."

Naoya turned his eyes back to the boy sleeping in his arms. Loki continued, whispering to Naoya, "You're tormented, aren't you? As Cain, you wish to avenge all the wrong doings He has done… to you and to sweet innocent dear Abel. But as Naoya, you wish to spare this boy, your cousin, from your monstrous plan."

Naoya returned his gaze to Loki and let the god of mischief continue, "You have to face it, Naoya. His fate has been decided the moment he took his first breath to this world. If you do not corrupt him, He will."

"He's your best bet, Naoya." Loki stood, smiling at Naoya once more, "Wouldn't it be better if you were the one to corrupt him? That way, he would still be the boy you love."

Loki chuckled at his last words before walking out of the living room, "Think about it, Naoya."

Naoya heard the door close and the lock clicked. Naoya returned his gaze at the boy sleeping in his arms once more, letting his free hand caress the boy's cheek gently.

How many millennia have passed since he was cursed? How many millennia have passed since he started plotting against Him? This was his chance, his chance to get even. His chance… to finally avenge himself and Abel…

But…

This boy…

This boy that holds Abel's essence… He was not Abel but… Before Naoya knew it, he wanted to protect this boy. He tried to find other people with Abel's essence… anything to save the boy from his plans. But time and fate were against him. Loki was right. Naoya knew that from the moment he first met that woman named Aya. This boy was his hope. And Naoya did not want him to be part of it. Naoya closed his eyes and tightened his embrace once more, resting his head on the boy's hair.

For once, after more than a thousand years, Naoya wished he did not remember his past as Cain and how he felt about Abel.

That there was only Naoya… and him…

The next time Naoya opened his eyes, the first thing that came to his mind was the absence of the warm body next to him and the appetizing smell coming from the kitchen. Naoya sat up and picked his yukata, placing it on his shoulders once more. Naoya walked towards the kitchen, stopping by the door as he saw the boy putting something inside a pot that was currently on the stove. The boy turned around as if he felt Naoya's presence and smiled, "I'm making some soup…"

The boy turned away and smiled sardonically as he whispered, "Since that's the only thing I can make from the ingredients in your ref."

Naoya smirked and walked towards the boy, "Well, I was meaning to get some groceries…"

"Really?" The boy looked at Naoya as if he did not believe what Naoya said, "You're one of the best people I've met, Naoya, but when it comes to household, you need help… and guidance… actually, you should just get a maid- Na-Naoya?"

The boy was surprised when Naoya wrapped his arms around the boy's arms, encasing him. Naoya smirked as he noticed the boy's reddened face and whispered, "How about you become my maid, little brother?"

The boy smiled sardonically once more and leaned unto Naoya, "No thank you. You're a cheapskate and the pay will not be enough for all the things I would be doing as your maid."

Naoya chuckled at those words, "Your words pain me, little brother."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" the boy stirred the pot as he continued, "A lot of my friends have been asking me how I'm related to you. I told them you were my cousin but they wouldn't believe it because you kept calling me 'little brother'."

The boy noticed that Naoya looked bored at the conversation, "Why don't you just tell them the truth-"

"I did." The boy frowned at Naoya.

"… that I'm your big brother…" Naoya continued, making the boy sigh.

"Figures you'd say that…" The boy took a spoon and dipped it into the pot. Filling the spoon with the soup, the boy blew onto the spoon before sipping the content. Nodding to himself, he refilled the spoon once more and blew on it. The boy offered the spoon to Naoya who sipped the content before nodding as well.

"Needs more pepper…" Naoya said after a while. The boy nodded once more and took the shaker on the table near them. Naoya noticed the plastic next to where the shaker had been placed. Naoya knew exactly what was on the plastic and asked, "Did you… put strawberries in that soup?"

The boy looked at Naoya for a moment before chuckling, "No, of course not."

"Oh." Naoya nodded and chuckled as well, "I was just curious… why else would the strawberries be out of the ref…"

"Oh, that." The boy took the plastic and showed Naoya one of the strawberries, "I planned on eating some while cooking but… well… it sorta left my mind once I started…"

Naoya took the strawberry out of the boy's hand and inspected it, "I picked these strawberries myself."

The boy laughed once more, "When it comes to fruits and vegetables, no one can certainly beat you, Naoya."

Naoya scuffed, "Of course. No man has experienced what I have experienced."

The boy shook his head and played along, thinking that Naoya was just exaggerating, "Yes, yes… you're certainly the best."

Naoya smirked, "You seem to not believe me, little brother…"

The boy blinked and looked at Naoya, "What? I'm just-"

The boy was immediately silenced as Naoya placed the strawberry by his lips. The boy stared at Naoya as he took the strawberry, biting it till the stem. Naoya smiled which was a rarity that the boy has only been the witness to. The boy smiled back, not reacting as Naoya's fingers lingered on his lips. To him, it was a natural thing for Naoya to do. Knowing no memories from his past life, the boy simply let Naoya do as he pleases, not even sensing the irony of the gesture. Naoya returned to embracing the boy, letting the boy continue on with his cooking.

A comfortable silence enveloped the room. The boy turned the stove off and patted Naoya's arm, signaling Naoya that he has to let go. Naoya's hands fell to his sides, letting the boy walked towards the cabinet and grabbed two bowls. The boy poured some of the soups on each bowl before taking them to the room they have been previously occupying. Naoya followed him and sat on his previous place. Taking the box that was lying on the floor, Naoya placed the box on the table. The boy blinked and asked, "What's that?"

Instead of answering him, Naoya opened the box and took the headphones out. Placing the headphones on the boy's head, Naoya smirked as he inwardly agreed with Loki. The cat-ears design suited the boy. The boy blinked and touched the headphones, "Cat… ears?"

"It was a limited edition…" Naoya repeated Loki's words before adding, "They look nice on you."

The boy laughed, "Is that so?"

After some more poking, the boy stopped and stared at Naoya, "What's the occasion?"

"Hmmm…" Naoya smirked once more, "How about… our birthday?"

The boy laughed, "That's weird, Naoya. We don't even have the same birthday."

Naoya smirked at the boy, "Then… I guess rebirth would be more appropriate."

"Eh?" The boy tilted his head in confusion. Naoya shook his head, "It does not matter."

Naoya placed his hands on the earphones, his palm grazing the boy's cheeks in an almost affectionate manner, "This will make you forget about them."

The boy immediately realized who Naoya was referring to. The boy smiled sadly, "Oh… Thanks… I guess…"

Naoya looked at the boy, "Well, then. We should eat this before it gets cold."

The boy smiled and nodded. They began to eat quietly, the boy smiling as he touched the ear phones Naoya gave him.

There was no one else…

No one else…

But him…

A week later, Naoya met with Loki in Yoyogi Park. He finally saw the mischievous god sitting on a bench, chuckling quietly as he watched a band. Naoya silently sat next to Loki, staring at the band as well. After a few moments, Naoya began to feel his ears bleed, "Why are you listening to this trash?"

Loki chuckled and replied, "This is one of humanity's gifts: the ability to turn what is beautiful to something horrid. You of all people should know that… Cain."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"How's your cousin?" Loki asked instead, earning a sigh from Naoya.

Naoya rubbed the bridge of his nose as he replied, "He just left. My aunt called last night, hysterical that they can't find him. They were just a moment away from calling the police."

"Then you were just a phone call away from being branded as an incestual shotacon kidnapper." Loki joked, chuckling lightly. Naoya sardonically smiled.

"Pity he will never see her after a few days." Naoya said instead, earning a curious look from Loki.

Loki smirked, "You finally made up your mind?"

"The program needs just a few more revision and that woman will be the one to finish it." Naoya replied, "I would have to thank you, Loki. If it was not for your valuable information, I wouldn't have been able to see the significance of that woman."

"Hey. It takes a demon to know what a demon wants." Loki shrugged, smirking once more. His eyes grew serious and he looked at Naoya for the first time in their entire conversation, "And what about your cousin?"

Naoya leaned on the bench, "If I'm to corrupt him, I'd rather make sure that he is not alone. It will increase his survival."

"Of course…" Loki nodded, "So you're going to guide him?"

"Guide him? Yes." Naoya closed his eyes, "Be with him? No."

Naoya turned away, "He will be overseeing the lockdown. Being with him throughout the entire lockdown would simply make Him suspicious. I plan on using his two best friends."

"And a part of you still want him to stay the same." Loki insightfully commented, "That's why you're giving him a choice. You know that if you stayed with him from the very beginning, he will depend on you and will let you make all the decisions."

Naoya turned towards Loki as Loki continued, "You want him to come to you. You want him to be with you even after you have done him such evil."

"Of course I do." Naoya got up, smirking at Loki with a strange gleam in his eyes, "Everything you've said is true, Loki. I want him to come to me willingly. I want him to show Him that, in the end, he had picked me over Him. I want him… I want him to be the one to destroy Him."

"Because nothing will hurt more than being killed by someone you love." Loki continued.

"I love him more than He ever did." Naoya hissed, "I love him enough to kill him…"

Loki closed his eyes and continued Naoya's speech, "And now, you love him enough to corrupt him…"


End file.
